high school romance
by Ayu Kiyusuki
Summary: A bubbly girl And A emotionless boy blossoms up a very sweet love.... just read it... If you read i'll give you gummybears


**Ayu: Hi, I Don't own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters **

**Chapter 1; The boy I met **

This morning I noticed that I'm finally in high school. What wonders await me out there? Yes, I know. It's my first day of high school. I'm a bit nervous as you can see I am new to this. It's both weird and exciting. My alarm clock now rang like crazy. Well off I go to school. _Yes, Mikan Sakura._

I realized being 15 has a lot of ups and downs. Well yeah you could say that I have a freedom in choosing if what to do and yet I feel quite regretful of doing it. Well, at least I could finally know what high school life really means when I get to school.

As I sat down in my classroom I had a feeling of lonesomeness. _I need to do something in order not to get bored…. Hmmm…. Well first of all I need to make lots and lots of new friends...yup that is what I really need to do today…._ I said to my self with great determination.

I tapped the back of a girl next to me. Now all I have to do is introduce myself.

_Hello my name is Mikan Sakura I'm from Emina Academy. May I know what your name is?_ I asked her with a smile.

_Oh nice to meet you Mikan-Chan my name is Luna. I'm from Tokyo University. _She said a bit in a mono tone.

After a while our conversation seemed to last for a REALLY short time. Actually it seems as if we never really talked._ Hey… you're like 15 right? _I asked to break the silence.

_Yeah I am, why? _She said in quite a gloomy voice.

_Um...Um... Oh nothing._

As I walked outside the hall I met two girls talking. They seemed to greet me in a happy tone._ Hey you're the girl sitting in the front seat_, the girl with sapphire hair said.

Y_up that's me. I'm Mikan Sakura I'm from Emina Academy, _I said. 

_Were from Tokyo University,_ they said cheerfully.

_Yes I have friends. _We giggled and laugh with our conversation.

But that wasn't the only thing _Hey Mikan, have you head about Natsume Hyuuga? _Megumi asked_. _

_Nope, Actually I never met or even heard about him. Well he is the coolest hottest guy in the whole of our school and he's previous school. He even has a fan club in both of our school and is previous one. _Miyake the other girl with lavender hair with curls at the bottom said.

_Oh really…. Well that must be a lot of girls,_ I said.

As time passes by, I'm a bit misplaced on their conversation. It was always about Natsume- kun. Well he must be a really great guy since almost all of the girls like him. Now it was time homeroom but since Narumi- sensei wasn't there I sat near Luna-chan._ Hey, Luna- chan you're in the same school as Natsume-Kun right?_ I asked her.

_Yes I am._

Yes! Well this is a conversation. _I heard that almost all of the girls in your school and our school now adore him. I wonder what he's like, _I said. _I don't want to talk about him._

_I HATE HIM! _She said as she turned her back. I could feel that her yellow eyes were in flames.

My jaw dropped. Well I just backed away and said nothing.

As I went to my locker, I met a girl I just talked with. _Hey Mikan do you wanna join in the class committee_, she asked.

_Um... it depends I want to make my life easy and smooth for now._ I said to her.

_Um… I want to join since Natsume- kun would be there._ She said

_So that means that you're gonna have a position right? _I said but still thinking about Natsume.

_Yup… Although I cannot obviously elect myself since that would be really lame, _Megumi said

_Um…Okay then I'll elect you as class secretary or something,_ I replied.

_Really that would really be great Mikan- chan. Thanks a lot, _she said with stars in her eyes.

As she marched forward I suddenly well... forgot her name. _Ehh…what's that girls name again Migumi or Mihara?_ I asked myself.

"don't forget kay…"

"I wont"

As I terribly argue with myself. I finally settled by asking a guy near me. "Hey mister what's that girl's name migumi or mihara?"

The guy closed hi locker and faced me. That guy looked hot. He had a messy raven hair. His crimson eyes looked like a sparkling fire. But one thing was awkward he kinda looked like a cold person as if he never smiled.

"mihara" he said in a gentle but kinda cold tone.

As I was about to say thank you he disappeared.

I felt that I finally know who he is , as if I met him. Can it be that he's … he's Natsume hyuuga. I felt a yearning, a yearning to meet him again.

**Please review…. I ready to accept your comments whether its good or bad **


End file.
